


Unforgiven

by regel



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Sakurai Yuuto di masa depan seharusnya mencintai Nogami Airi, tetapi...





	Unforgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Seri Kamen Rider milik bapak kita Ishinomori dan Toei. Sakurai Yuuto kecil punya Ryoutarou #heh

 

Yuuto tidak paham sama sekali ia sedang berada di waktu yang mana. Masa lalu kah, masa depan kah, atau sekarang. Seiring Zeroliner yang melaju cepat melintasi waktu, aurora mengaburkan pandangannya.

Deneb, imajin partnernya, selalu tahu kegelisahan hati Yuuto yang senantiasa bermuka cemberut itu. Maka dari itu ia menghampiri, sembari membawa sekeranjang permen buatannya sendiri, seperti biasa. “Sedang memikirkan apa, Yuuto?”

Permen lolipop warna-warni disodorkan kepada Yuuto, yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Paham kalau anak itu tidak akan menerimanya mentah-mentah, Deneb berinisiatif untuk membuka bungkus permen itu sendiri, lalu mencoba memasukannya paksa ke dalam mulut Yuuto yang tertutup.

Pemilik kemampuan Zeronos menggeleng, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk makan permen. Deneb tidak kecewa, itu sikap Yuuto yang biasanya. Ia memakan sendiri permen yang ditolak Yuuto. “Ceritalah padaku kalau Yuuto merasa gelisah.”

Yuuto tidak segera menjawab, hanya melihat rel Zeroliner yang putus di bagian belakang. Kereta waktu selalu seperti itu, tidak memiliki jalur yang tetap. Mereka membuat dan menghapus sendiri jalurnya di mana saja dan kapan saja.

“Aku... merasa bersalah...” suara Yuuto yang samar hampir tenggelam oleh bunyi Zeroliner yang bising. Rel masih putus-sambung, baik Yuuto maupun Deneb masih tidak berniat menghentikan kereta hijau besar mereka.

Deneb ingin sekali membalas, tetapi ragu-ragu. Jarang sekali Yuuto kecilnya merasa bersalah, kepadanya maupun pada orang lain. Yuuto yang kekanakan dan egois tapi manis itu selalu cerdas dan tidak akan melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Merasa bersalah bukan sikap Yuuto yang biasanya.

“Merasa bersalah pada siapa?” Yuuto diam lama sekali sampai Deneb menyahutinya demikian. Yuuto yang seperti itu merasa bersalah adalah suatu hal yang langka.

“Nogami...”

Deneb merasa ada pasir waktu yang masuk ke matanya, membuatnya kelilipan dan salah lihat Yuuto meneteskan air mata. Sakurai Yuuto anak yang kuat, perasaan bersalah rasanya bukan alasan untuknya menangis, biasanya.

Namun kini, Yuuto menangis karena merasa bersalah. Apalagi, merasa bersalah terhadap Nogami, yang sehari-harinya bertengkar dengan Yuuto karena kesialan dan kenaifannya. Yuuto yang bahkan tidak pernah menangis karena dilupakan semua orang termasuk oleh kekasih masa depannya.

“Aku yang berada di masa depan akan menikah dengan Airi, kan?”

_Ah, itu memang benar_ , Deneb menjawab dalam hati.

“Kemudian kami akan punya anak...”

“Itu juga benar,” kali ini Deneb bersuara. Walaupun anak Yuuto itu nantinya akan berada di waktu yang sudah hancur. Tidak ada masa depan bagi anak itu di dunianya sendiri.

Dalam sekali, Yuuto menarik napas. Air matanya jatuh bersamaan dengan embusan napasnya yang halus.  Ia sudah bertekad sejak awal, tidak akan menjadi masalah sekalipun semua orang melupakannya. Ia tidak akan menarik diri menjadi Zeronos dan meninggalkan Deneb serta Zeroliner. Ia tidak akan berhenti sekalipun Airi melupakan keberadaannya sampai akhir.

“Seharusnya aku mencintai Airi...”

Deneb, yang selalu memahami isi hati Yuuto setiap kali melihatnya, mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. “Yuuto...”

“Tapi aku malah...”

Zeroliner masih mengarungi waktu, mereka tak tahu ke waktu yang mana tujuan mereka kali ini.

* * *

 

.

* * *

Naomi membuat kopi dengan krim warna hijau, entah kenapa. Kopi krim hijau itu diletakkannya tepat di depan Ryoutarou yang bengong menatapi meja. Pemuda itu menoleh kepada pelayan gerbong makan Denliner untuk sesaat. “Naomi-san, aku tidak memesan ini...”

Perempuan yang selalu ceria itu tersenyum. “Yang itu spesial buat Ryou-chan. Habiskan, ya!”

Ia kembali ke balik meja, berniat membuatkan pesanan lainnya. Dilihatnya Momotaros masih menikmati kopi krim merah, Urataros baru saja mau menyesap kopi krim birunya, kopi Kintaros tidak tersentuh karena yang punya sedang terlelap, Ryuutaros sibuk main gelembung sabun bersama Hana.

Ryoutarou masih terdiam, sama seperti tadi. Tidak menyentuh kopi spesialnya dari tadi dan malah memandang ke luar jendela. Denliner masih berjalan melintasi waktu yang seperti tidak pernah berhenti. Ryoutarou tidak menemukan hal yang menarik selain pasir dan langit yang berwarna-warni.

Tak lama berselang, bunyi lokomotif Zeroliner mengikuti mereka. Kereta hijau besar itu kini melaju beriringan bersama Denliner. Ryoutarou tampak gembira, apalagi saat melihat Yuuto sedang berada di bagian belakang kereta.

Yuuto yang menyadari seseorang sedang menatap ke arahnya langsung memberikan pandang maut kepada orang tersebut. Wajahnya semakin cemberut saat melihat Ryoutarou, yang justru melambai kepadanya. Yuuto membuang muka lalu masuk ke dalam keretanya.

Ryoutarou merasa heran, Yuuto mengabaikannya setelah sekian lama bertarung bersama. Ah, tapi Yuuto memang selalu begitu. Malu-malu dan manja, terutama kepada Deneb yang sudah selayaknya ibu baginya.

Bunyi Zeroliner semakin pelan, Yuuto dan Deneb akan menghentikan perjalanan mereka. Ryoutarou yang penasaran meminta Owner untuk berhenti bersama mereka. Ia ingin tahu ke mana arah tujuan Zeroliner, dan apa yang akan dilakukan kedua penumpangnya.

Saat Yuuto turun seorang diri, Ryoutarou ikut turun. Tidak ada pintu menuju dunia luar yang terbuka, tetapi Yuuto tetap meninggalkan keretanya tanpa ada Deneb di sampingnya. Anak itu berbalik untuk mendapati Ryoutarou mengikutinya dengan gugup.

“Kenapa kamu ngikutin aku?” labrak Yuuto seenak jidat. Ryoutarou, masih kaget karena Yuuto balik badan tiba-tiba, makin kaget lagi karena dilabrak Yuuto. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

Hari ini mood Yuuto sedang tidak bagus, makin kesal karena pemilik kekuatan Den-O malah tidak menjawab apa-apa, cuma eh dan oh saja. Yuuto membuang napas, kemudian membalik badan Ryoutarou dan mendorongnya paksa. “Balik sana ke keretamu! Jangan ikuti aku!”

Ryoutarou kebingungan, sebenarnya lebih bingung lagi karena entah kenapa instingnya bilang dia harus mengikuti Yuuto. “Eh, t-tunggu. Ada yang mau... kutanyakan...”

Yuuto berhenti mendorong, mukanya tambah cemberut meskipun sekarang lebih santai. “Apa? Buruan tanya!”

Seketika Ryoutarou kicep, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Ia mengikuti Yuuto karena tidak ada alasan khusus. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Yuuto saja. Ryoutarou mengutuk mulutnya sendiri karena asal bicara. “Err... Zeroliner.. mau kemana?”

Adalah para Taros, Hana, beserta Naomi yang menepuk jidat mereka karena lelah di dalam kereta. Duh, apa tidak ada pertanyaan yang lebih bermutu gitu, Ryoutarou?

Yuuto menganggap itu pertanyaan paling bodoh sedunia, dan lebih menyebalkan lagi kalau Ryoutarou yang bilang. Maka dari itu ia membuang napasnya kuat-kuat, lalu berbalik untuk menjauhi Denliner beserta Ryoutarou. “Bukan urusanmu!”

“Eh... tunggu, Yuuto...” Ryoutarou mengejar Yuuto, tidak tahu kenapa, hanya ingin saja. Dari dalam kereta Momotaros dan yang lain menyemangatinya.

“Apa lagi, sih? Jangan ikuti aku! Balik ke keretamu sana!”

“Yuuto!”

Nogami Ryoutarou menarik tangannya, memaksa Yuuto berhenti berlari. Yuuto melepasnya paksa tanpa menoleh, namun tidak menjauhi Ryoutarou, hanya berdiri di tempatnya berhenti.

Kemudian ia duduk di atas pasir waktu, tanpa mau melihat adik dari kekasih masa depannya yang mengikutinya sejak ia turun dari kereta. Tak dipikirkannya Deneb yang sudah pasti cemas melihatnya turun tanpa suara, atau bising para Taros yang teriak-teriak “Ryoutarou, fight!” di dalam Denliner.

“Salahmu...” kata Yuuto, pelan sekali dan tidak jelas seperti dengung nyamuk, harus dekat telinga dulu baru kedengaran.

Ryoutarou yang duduk di sampingnya terlambat pasang telinga. “Eh, apa?”

Mendadak, wajah Yuuto yang kesal menghadap muka Ryoutarou, pas di depannya. “Semuanya salahmu, Nogami!” teriaknya, dengan satu dorongan menghempaskan tubuh Den-O yang mungil sampai terbaring di atas pasir.

Kepala Ryoutarou berusaha me-loading semua kejadian satu per satu. Baiklaah, sejak awal, memang dia sedikit patut disalahkan karena berpikiran naif dan lemah, tapi bukan salahnya kalau dirinya selalu sial, bukan?

Biasanya, Yuuto memang akan mengatainya lemah, tetapi tidak sampai sebegininya. Paling-paling Yuuto hanya akan menyindir dan mengatakan dirinya kuat. Bukannya sampai...

“Semua salahmu, makanya aku jadi bingung!”

... lho, kok?

“Etto... kenapa tiba-tiba jadi salahku? Karena aku sial terus?” Ryoutarou bangkit dari atas pasir, sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dari butiran yang menempel. Posisinya masih duduk di samping Yuuto, kini anak itu sedang menutup mukanya dengan kedua lengannya yang ditopang lutut.

“Habisnya... habisnya...” suara Yuuto terdengar samar dari lengannya. Ryoutarou berusaha mendengarkannya baik-baik, walaupun agak sedikit kesusahan karena Yuuto tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya.

“Seharusnya aku suka kakakmu... karena di masa depan memang begitu...”

Adik Airi mengangkat alis. Dia memang selalu sial, tapi bukan orang bodoh. Ia mengerti dengan baik apa yang hendak dikatakan Yuuto. _Seharusnya aku suka kakakmu_ , katanya. Versi muda dari tunangan kakaknya itu pastilah sudah bertemu dengan orang lain yang ia sukai melebihi kakaknya.

“Em... Yuuto... itu...”

Ryoutarou belum selesai, dan sepertinya tidak akan selesai. Bukan karena Yuuto menghentikannya dengan mukanya yang merah dan jejak-jejak air mata yang tipis di sudut matanya. Melainkan karena Yuuto berteriak kesal, mengejutkannya.

“Soalnya aku suka sama kamu! Karena itu aku jadi tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Airi! Semuanya salahmu, Nogami!”

Suara Yuuto bergema sampai jalur waktu tempat mereka berada seakan menggaungkannya. Tidak pernah disadari Ryoutarou kalau waktu bisa sampai sesunyi ini.

Nogami Ryoutarou merasa waktu juga jadi sangat gelap.

* * *

 

.

* * *

Jantungnya terasa mau copot saat sadar ia sedang berada di dalam Zeroliner, bukannya Denliner seperti biasanya. Ada Yuuto beserta Deneb di dalam gerbong mungil itu, dua-duanya sama-sama tidak bersuara. Yuuto hanya menyilangkan tangan, sedangkan Deneb terlihat ingin bicara, tapi tidak jadi-jadi.

“Anu...”

“Maaf, Nogami. Sepertinya aku sedang error,” Yuuto menginterupsi. Sekarang raut mukanya jadi jauh lebih baik daripada yang tadi. Sakurai Yuuto kecil dengan wajah cemberut memang lebih baik daripada apa pun, tandanya ia baik-baik saja.

Sebentar, apa itu artinya...

“Yang tadi itu, lupakan saja. Anggap aku tidak pernah bilang apa-apa,” ia mengatakan itu tanpa mau repot-repot memandang Ryoutarou. Mungkin baginya kursi empuk gerbong Zeroliner lebih menarik daripada muka Ryoutarou yang bingung dan tampak bodoh.

Deneb mengeluarkan keranjang permennya. “Maafkan Yuuto ya, Nogami. Dia tidak bermaksud buruk. Ini, ambillah permen mana pun yang kausuka. Tolong tetaplah jadi teman Yuuto.”

Ryoutarou mengambil sebatang permen dari keranjang kecil itu. “Uh, umm... Makasih...”

Yuuto menghela napas pendek. “Akan kuantar kau ke Denliner, tunggulah di sini.”

Ketika Yuuto berdiri untuk mengatur arah Zeroliner, Deneb menghalanginya. “Biar aku saja, Yuuto, kau perlu bicara dengan Nogami.” tegasnya sebelum Yuuto buka mulut untuk melancarkan protes.

Deneb masuk ke dalam kokpit, meninggalkan Yuuto dan Ryoutarou di dalam gerbong berduaan.

Mereka sama sekali tidak bersuara sampai bunyi pergantian rel terdengar. Sepertinya Deneb berhasil mengecek keberadaan Denliner dan mengganti arah keretanya.

Sementara Ryoutarou masih diam-diam melirik Yuuto. “Yang tadi itu... betulan?”

Yuuto membuang muka, seperti yang bisa diduga Ryoutarou. “Sudah kubilang lupakan saja. Aku cuma ngelantur!”

“Nggak bisa begitu, Yuuto!”

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, sebanyak pertarungan yang mereka lakukan bersama, ini adalah kali pertama Ryoutarou menaikkan suaranya. Bukan karena suaranya jadi keras atau dirasuki para Taros, tapi karena keinginannya, dan kali ini, karena keseriusannya.

Yuuto kesal, kesal sekali. Ia merasa sangat marah, namun lebih karena marah terhadap dirinya sendiri. “Sakurai Yuuto di masa depan mencintai Airi, tetapi Sakurai Yuuto yang saat ini berada di depanmu, malah mengkhianatinya dengan menyukai adiknya. Kaupikir itu hal yang bagus? Sama sekali tidak!”

“Tapi itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan!” Ryoutarou berkeras, membuat Yuuto tidak punya pilihan selain mendengarkannya.

“Sakurai-san yang mencintai Kakak sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah dilupakan. Keberadaannya lenyap seiring lenyapnya masa depan. Yuuto yang berada di sini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakurai-san yang ada di masa depan.”

Yuuto kecil tidak suka pembicaraan ini. Seharusnya ia diam saja sejak awal. Ia seharusnya tidak perlu mengumbar perasaannya di depan Ryoutarou dan menguburnya dalam-dalam.

Ryoutarou tampak tidak mengerti, di mata Yuuto dia memang tidak pernah mengerti. Tentang Den-O, imajin, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Ryoutarou tidak tahu apa-apa dan itu membuatnya kesal. Apalagi, sekarang tangannya yang kurus sedang menggenggam tangan Yuuto yang berkeringat dingin. Ia melirih, sembari menarik napas kecil, “Yuuto tidak salah.”

Tuh, benar, kan? Ryoutarou memang tidak pernah mengerti. Ia selalu berpikiran naif dan seenaknya. Seolah segala hal bisa terjadi sesuai keinginannya. “Alur waktu akan jadi berbeda, dan akulah penyebabnya. Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Nogami. Kembalilah ke keretamu.”

Saat Denliner sudah berada di samping mereka, Zeroliner menghentikan perjalanan. Yuuto menunggu agar Ryoutarou mau turun sendiri tanpa paksaan.

Ryoutarou tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk membaca wajah Yuuto yang menginginkannya pergi. Hanya saja, ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu gerbong, agar Yuuto bisa mendengarkannya. “Aku tidak berpikir Yuuto salah.”

Penumpang tetap Zeroliner memicing, tak dipikirkannya Deneb yang mengintip dari balik pintu kokpit, atau para penumpang tetap Denliner yang berkumpul di pintu gerbong, menjemput Ryoutarou pulang.

“Soalnya, aku pikir Yuuto yang ada di sini sama sekali berbeda dengan Sakurai-san di masa depan. Buktinya, aku masih mengingatmu sekalipun semua orang melupakanmu, termasuk Kakak. Jadi, kupikir...”

 Yuuto menunggu. Paling-paling Ryoutarou ingin bicara dengan sikap naifnya lagi.

Ryoutarou menatap mata Yuuto lurus, sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia lakukan sejak awal, namun tak pernah bisa mendapat kesempatan karena Yuuto tidak mau bertemu matanya. Anak yang kali ini lebih muda darinya itu terlihat terkejut.

“Kupikir, Yuuto tidak berjodoh dengan Kakak, tapi denganku!”

Nogami Ryoutarou meninggalkan Sakurai Yuuto kecil sendirian setelah itu. Turun dari Zeroliner dengan cepat, kemudian masuk ke dalam Denliner juga dengan cepat. Yuuto tidak bisa berpikir, kepalanya terasa kosong, bahkan saat Denliner sudah pergi dengan jalur yang berbelok, berbeda dengan Zeroliner.

Denliner dan Den-O, Zeroliner dan Zeronos. Apa benar mereka berjodoh?

**Author's Note:**

> maaf Yuuto-nya OOC, habis dia imut banget sih.. hehehe #digaplok


End file.
